Sujet zéro
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Voici ma réponse au défi du poney fringant sur le sujet "La grande peste du 3e âge"


_**Sujet zéro**_

Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi du Poney Fringant, sur le sujet « La grande peste du 3ème âge ».

……………………

Le seigneur Elrond se rendait à sa bibliothèque, à pas mesurés. Il avait besoin d'un livre dont il ne se souvenait pas du titre, seulement de l'aspect de la couverture. Une belle couverture de velours sombre. Seulement, les livres qui pouvaient convenir à cette description étaient légion. La recherche s'annonçait longue.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa un moment tous les livres alignés sur leurs étagères. Ils n'attendaient que d'être lus. L'elfe songea un instant qu'il voudrait, un jour, avoir le temps de s'assoir dans un bon fauteuil, vieux et confortable, et de tous les lire. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant que son projet était bien modeste, mais qu'il serait sans doute impossible à mettre en œuvre, même dans un futur lointain. Il secoua la tête. Pour l'instant, il lui fallait retrouver ce livre.

Il soupira et se posta au pied d'une étagère. Les livres qui y étaient rangés n'étaient pas poussiéreux. Il en inspecta quelques uns, avant de tous les ranger pour choisir une autre étagère. Ces livres-ci étaient trop propres, ce n'était pas un livre récent qu'il recherchait. Il se dirigea vers le fond de sa bibliothèque, qui contenait de très vieux livres, certains sans doutes plus vieux que lui. Il avait toujours aimé les livres et en avait récupéré de tout horizon. Malheureusement, ainsi qu'il l'avait pensé une heure auparavant, jamais il n'avait eu le temps de seulement tous les répertorier. Il posa les yeux sur un livre à sa hauteur, le sortit du rayonnage et passa amoureusement les doigts sur la couverture de tissu. Il l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter, puis se reprit. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il soupira encore une fois et cette fois sortit des rayonnages uniquement les livres qui pouvaient correspondre avec celui qu'il cherchait.

Plusieurs heures après, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il avait retrouvé un livre qu'il avait longtemps cherché sans jamais le retrouver, ainsi que cela arrive tout le temps avec les objets qu'on s'évertue à récupérer. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci. Il s'assit sur une chaise pour feuilleter les divers livres qu'il avait mis de coté. Il en ouvrit un à la page de titre, pinça les lèvres de déception que ce ne soit pas le bon une fois encore,

Alors qu'il allait reposer les ouvrages à leur place, il vit une enveloppe jaunie s'échapper des pages. Sans se presser, il replaça tous les livres avant de la ramasser. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait des lettres ou d'autres documents dans ses livres. Il éprouvait toujours un curieux sentiment en lisant ces lettres, qui ne lui étaient pas destinées. Il ne se sentait pas coupable, leur destinataire était mort depuis longtemps. Mais il était toujours surpris que les malheurs d'autrui lui paraissent aussi dénués de sens, de la même façon que ses ennuis devaient paraitre mesquins à d'autres.

Il déplia soigneusement le papier. Il s'agissait bien d'une lettre. L'écriture était ronde et penchée. Ce n'était pas un elfe qui avait écrit ceci. Il semblerait que ce texte avait été écrit dans l'urgence. Il se rassit et décida qu'il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause pour découvrir ce petit morceau de vie d'un étranger.

_12 avril 1656, âge 3_

_Je viens d'arriver à Brotino. C'est une petite ville qui semble calme au premier abord. Je loue une petite maison qui donne sur la place du marché. C'est très bien pour me faire une clientèle, mais ennuyeux car il n'y a pas de jardin. J'ai du louer une carré de terre en dehors de la ville pour y faire pousser mes herbes. Cela suffira pour commencer, mais il faudra que je trouve un endroit plus adapté par la suite. _

_Ma chambre est située à côté de mon cabinet. Déjà plusieurs personnes sont venues me demander si je pouvais les recevoir. Mon stock d'herbes ne tiendra pas longtemps. Il semble que ces gens aient été longtemps privés d'un vrai guérisseur. Une vieille femme m'a confié que divers charlatans pratiquaient sans licence, mais leurs remèdes ne valent rien. Cependant, quand on a personne d'autre… _

_Ils sont donc contents de me voir arriver !_

_J'espère que je vais me plaire. _

_Je vous embrasse, je pense à vous._

_Gabranth_

……

_14 juin 1656, âge 3_

_Chers parents !_

_Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir été si long à vous donner des nouvelles. J'ai été bien occupé. Il y a tant à faire ici !_

_Je commence par le début, ce sera le plus simple. _

_Je crois qu'en deux mois, j'ai vu défiler toute la ville ! J'ai eu plus de cas dans ce laps de temps qu'en un an à l'école d'herboristerie !_

_Au début, pratiquer seul sans l'aide et la supervision de papa m'a effrayé. Mais par bonheur, je n'ai eu aucun cas de maladie étrange, rien de ce qui peut affecter les gens d'ici n'est trop exotique pour moi. Quelques cas d'infections pulmonaires chez de vieilles personnes me donnent du mal, sinon je m'en sors très bien !_

_Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que la rigueur que papa m'infligeait qui me paraissait si lourde à gérer est nécessaire dans ce métier. Il m'avait dit que je l'en remercierai un jour, et bien le moment est venu : Merci papa ! Je ferai souffrir mes enfants à mon tour en pensant encore plus à toi !_

_Je vous embrasse et je pense très fort à vous._

_Gabranth_

…

_21 aout 1656, âge 3_

_Très chers parents, _

_Je vous écris entre deux patients, depuis la salle de réunion où je dois ausculter depuis quelques semaines. _

_Je voudrais vous dire que tout va bien, mais pour dire la vérité, je suis très inquiet. Des étrangers sont arrivés ici il y a plusieurs jours. Il s apportaient avec eux de sombres nouvelles. Il semble que le Gondor soit tout entier ravagé par une épidémie. Notre ville n'a que très peu de rapports avec l'extérieur aussi avons-nous été épargné pour l'instant. J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas. Vous êtes loin de notre région, vous avez des chances d'esquiver la maladie._

_Un des étrangers a eu un énorme pic de fièvre peu de temps après son arrivée. Je fais de mon mieux mais je n'arrive à la faire baisser. Il se plaint de vertiges, et tousse beaucoup. Je ne l'approche jamais sans me couvrir le visage, mais il ne semble pas aller mieux. Je suis arrivée au bout de mes idées de traitements, et le second étranger commence lui aussi à déclarer ces symptômes. Je les ai tous les deux isolés, mais il est trop tard je pense. Les gens sont de plus en plus nombreux à venir me consulter pour la même pathologie. Je ne peux pas les isoler tous. _

_Ils sont si nombreux ! Je crains que nous ne soyons nous aussi victimes de cette épidémie. En fait, j'en suis plutôt sûr à l'heure qu'il est. Si seulement je savais à quoi j'ai affaire ! Il y a quantité de maladie qui font tousser et donnent de la fièvre. _

_Je serai bientôt à court d'herbes, je n'ai plus le temps de m'en occuper. Je vais essayer de demander à quelqu'un de s'en occuper pour moi._

_Je retourne à mes patients. _

_Avec tout mon amour, _

_Gabranth_

…

_15 septembre 1656, âge 3_

_Chers parents, _

_Je sais que peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière lettre, celle-ci risque donc de vous surprendre. Pour être honnête, cette lettre sera sans doute le dernier contact que nous aurons. Je tousse à mon tour. A force de tenter de soigner tant de monde malade, cela devait arriver, même si j'ai pris toutes les précautions que je connaisse. _

_Une bonne moitié de la ville est morte. Les vivants ne prennent plus la peine d'enterrer les morts. Ils n'ont plus le temps. Ils construisent de grands buchers et se contente de jeter les cadavres au feu, sans même les entourer d'un drap. Certains habitants ont fui, malgré que j'ai tenté de les en dissuader. Ils vont infecter tout le périmètre de la ville. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir peur pour leurs vies et celles de leurs enfants. J'avoue que j'ai pensé à faire de même à un moment. Mais je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir si je le faisais. Encore moins me présenter devant vous._

_Je reste donc, et pour ce que j'en ai vu, cette maladie est mortelle. Il semble qu'elle s'attrape simplement en respirant. C'est ce qui rend si difficile la protection contre l'infection. _

_Les gens se réunissent dans la rue pour prier les Valars. D'autres se sont calfeutrées dans leurs maisons, et ont disposé des clous de girofle et du romarin à toutes les ouvertures. J'espère que les propriétés désinfectantes de ces plantes les protégeront. Il y a parmi ces familles qui ont choisi l'isolement une jeune femme que j'ai accouchée il y a un mois seulement. Si les Valars ont un tant soit peu de miséricorde, qu'ils épargnent cette famille !_

_Les gens meurent comme des mouches. Ils commencent à avoir de la fièvre, toussent, ont des vertiges et quelques jours, voire quelques heures pour les plus fragiles, ils meurent. _

_Je suis épuisé, et surtout découragé. Je ne peux rien faire, sinon être douloureusement conscient de mon impuissance. _

_Je vous laisse. _

_Les Valars seuls décideront si je pourrai vous écrire une autre lettre._

_Votre fils aimant, _

_Gabranth_

…

Elrond reposa la lettre sur la table. Les elfes n'avaient bien sûr pas été affectés par cette épidémie. Il connaissait la gravité et l'étendue de celle-ci, mais n'y avait jamais été confronté directement. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il avait entre les mains une missive qui l'interpellait réellement. Ce jeune homme avait donné sa vie pour tenter de sauver celles des autres. Sans succès de toute évidence. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, il reconnaissait qu'être un elfe pouvait être un avantage par rapport aux hommes.

Il resta un long moment assis, pensif. Quand il releva enfin la tête, la nuit tombait. Il fut surpris que la journée soit passée si vite. Il n'avait même pas pensé à manger.

Il se leva et murmura « Avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon livre… »

**FIN **


End file.
